Cornered
by ShyFangirl
Summary: Dorlene one-shot. Dorcas Meadowes confronts Marlene McKinnon about her feelings.


_A/N: This is the first fic of Dorlene I've done. Originally requested on Tumblr (inkblotsanddoodles). Tell me what you think? Reviews to me are what Quidditch is to James Potter._

* * *

 **Cornered**

"Marlene!" Dorcas was walking swiftly towards the Quidditch pitch where Marlene was just exiting.

Sirius, James and Marlene usually walked back to the castle together, after practice, but now she wished she'd hurried up and gotten to her dorm instead of waiting around for them. James was always the last to leave, but Sirius had begged her to stay and wait for James with him.

"What does she want?" She muttered, feeling like a deer trapped in the headlights. Marlene didn't really mean to avoid Dorcas. It was weird. She had a constant need to see her and be with her all the time but when it was the two of them, Marlene never knew what to do. She felt weak... embarrassed. That wasn't like Marlene and she didn't like how confusing Dorcas was with her. So, she avoided those _situations_. But not Dorcas. If everyone was there with the two, Marlene could handle being near her.

Except for this time. Dorcas seemed determined for something and Marlene didn't know what. She walked with a purpose across the field.

"Oh young love," Sirius sighed dramatically, his eyes flicking between Marlene and Dorcas.

"We're in the same year."

"Hi guys," Dorcas said as she reached them. Marlene immediately felt her heart speed up at the sight of her flushed cheeks, her slick dark blonde (almost brunette, really) hair. And Dorcas never wore the most... modest of outfits, so Marlene had a hard time concentrating on anywhere in particular.

"Hey, it's almost curfew, isn't it?" James said curiously. Marlene could tell from the crooked grin that James was teasing both of them. He seemed to know why Dorcas was here. And he definitely knew why Marlene was trying not to panic.

Dorcas's smiles were unfair in Marlene's opinion. She shared them with anyone. Either everyone was special or no one was. It was another thing that threw Marlene.

"I just needed to talk to Marley..." her eyes darted to Marlene, who hadn't realised she'd been staring.

Blushing profusely, she stuttered, "yeah, sure... why?"

"Prongs, did you say it was almost curfew?" Sirius suddenly spoke up, "better get to bed like the good boys we are and all."

Marlene would have snorted at that or made a witty retort but Dorcas was acting a little strangely. She shuffled her feet, and played with her hands. Her dark eyes were still intense though.

James and Sirius chuckled as they walked past them, and then Dorcas began to speak.

"Okay, so I know we hang out when Lily's around or when the Marauders are around. And that's fine. But, Marley, you never hang out with me when the others aren't around." She stopped playing with her hands. "In fact, on more than one occasion, I've seen you avoid me."

Marlene opened her mouth to protest, but Dorcas kept on.

"Don't say you haven't because ducking behind a bush because you were suddenly interested in it's roots isn't a good excuse. And, sometimes you're a little off with me. When I try to talk to you, that is. But you never seem to _want_ to talk to me. But I can take a hint. So.. I guess I just wanted to ask: why do you hate me?"

Marlene blinked.

What? Hate her?

 _Why do you hate me?_

"No no no no, Dorcas. What?" She was still trying to process the entire speech. "I don't hate you, why would- … Well, I know why you would think that, but..."

"Than why've you been avoiding me so much lately?"

Oh, boy. Now she was really cornered.

"Um," she began, combing a hand through her hair as she tried to find the right words. "Well, it's... the thing is, Dorcas, I-"

"Did I do something wrong?" Dorcas said, her eyes suddenly wide. "Oh no, was this about when I was teasing you about Quidditch? 'Cos you are a really good Beater, I mean it-"

 _To hell with it._

"Look, I'm not good with feelings and all that, so it's hard for me to say... or deal with, which is why I was avoiding you, but..."

 _Deep breath, McKinnon._

"I like you, Dorcas."

A painful silence hung in the air. Marlene felt like kicking herself. This was such a dumb mistake. Why couldn't she have lied? Said it was because she'd insulted her, or because she was flirting so much in the dorms last night, or because she was flirty with everyone?

She looked up when there was still no reply. It was too long a moment for anything to happen, so Marlene assumed she'd said the wrong thing.

 _Dammit, McKinnon. Get a grip._

When she looked back at Dorcas though she was grinning like a cheshire cat. Her dark eyes sparkled and Marlene felt the butterflies she'd felt so many times before rise hopefully in her stomach.

"Dorcas, can you please say something? I feel like an idiot when you don't-"

Dorcas kissed her.

Her soft lips crashed against hers eagerly. Marlene took a moment to realise exactly what had happened.

In fact she'd missed the whole thing. Too in shock to notice, Marlene watched Dorcas kiss her and then pull away, biting her lip. The mischievous grin breaking through it that messed with Marlene's concentration every time.

She blinked. It took her a full moment to realise that _Dorcas had kissed her_.

Then a flick switched

"No, wait," Marlene said, pressing her lips against hers. Her hands pulled her closer to her own body at the waist. Dorcas giggled against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. The weak feeling Marlene felt now was so much better than the ones before.


End file.
